rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
SeaDogs FC Arena
SeaDogs FC Arena is the working title of a proposed soccer-specific stadium to be built in Randall City, Washington for Major League Soccer's Randall City SeaDogs FC. The stadium will seat anywhere from 20,000-22,000 fans and will cost approximately $50-60 million. It was planned to open in time for the 2015 MLS season although the stadium's future is currently in limbo due to the lack of location. History Initial planning The proposal for a new SeaDogs stadium was first mentioned in early 2013 by the club's owner who wanted a new venue as soon as possible. An official proposal was brought before the Randall City Council in June 2013 which called for the City of Randall to rezone the city port and deconstruct said port in order to build a stadium. The proposal was sent in just one month after initial plans were announced for a joint cruise terminal to be built in Crescent Harbor which would have served the cities of Oak Harbor and Randall City. In October 2013, plans for the new cruise terminal were scrapped and the stadium plans were also abandoned. Ben Ure Spit location In November 2013 the team began looking at the Ben Ure Spit as the new location for a soccer stadium. The plan called for the soccer pitch to be installed on the spit with the grandstands built on floating barges anchored to the floor of Puget Sound. These plans were quickly abandoned due to concerns with the lack of stable ground for construction. Pass Lake location In February 2014, the SeaDogs set their eyes on Fidalgo Island and the banks of Pass Lake for a new stadium. The proposed stadium would have been built on 17 acres of lakefront land directly off of State Route 20. The stadium would have been built in a horseshoe-shaped with the Northwestern end of the stadium open to allow view to the lake. The City of Randall voiced their displeasure with the idea of the team moving off of Whidbey Island and out of city-limits so the stadium plans were put on hold. A deal was made between the city and the team that said the club wouldn't pursue this lakefront stadium if the city could locate land for a new stadium. City Park location After denying the SeaDogs permission to construct a lakefront stadium on Fidalgo Island, the City of Randall offered to sell Ducken Road Park to the team to renovate City Park into a 15,000-seat stadium and turn the rest of the public park into a soccer complex. The sale was blocked by the Randall City Public Parks Department who argued that the city could not sell the property without the parks department's consent as well. The public also voiced their displeasure with the idea of a public park becoming a private sports stadium especially after the area was transformed back into a public park in 1983. Strawberry Point Road location Stadium plans were fairly quiet until October 2014 when the club announced their intention to purchase 15 acres of county land on Strawberry Point Road just south of Mtn Dew Stadium. The proposed stadium would be built in a horseshoe-shape with the east end open allowing views to Puget Sound and would seat approximately 20,000. The city of Randall and Island County would both have to approve the sale of the land and so far neither have publicized a stance on the sale. Oak Harbor relocation With stadium plans seemingly on hault in Randall City, the team announced on April 1, 2015 that they would be open to the idea of relocating to nearby Oak Harbor with a new stadium within city limits. Possible locations named included Oak Harbor City Marina, Oak Harbor Mini Storage property, and Oak Harbor Beach Park. If the team decides to build a stadium in Oak Harbor, it is unclear as to whether the team would retain its current name or alter it to represent the new homecity. Oak Harbor City Marina location Oak Harbor City Marina was determined as the preferred location for a new stadium and designs were presented calling for a 15,000 seat stadium with standing room capable of increasing capacity to 21,000. The City of Randall is attempting to block the relocation of the team and are looking for property within city limits.